No Regrets
by himawari-aka-AmethystDragon
Summary: Hermione Granger, colta di sorpresa da una sconcertante ‘lieta’ notizia, si ritrova a fare i conti con i fantasmi di un passato non del tutto dimenticato…


**Titolo**: No Regrets.

**Autrice**: himawari*aka*AmethystDragon.

**Genere**: Romance/Angst.

**Rating**: PG.

**Protagonisti**: Hermione, Ron (Harry e Ginny).

**Sintesi**: Hermione Granger, colta di sorpresa da una sconcertante 'lieta' notizia, si ritrova a fare i conti con i fantasmi di un passato non del tutto dimenticato…

**Disclaimer**: i personaggi citati in questa ff non mi appartengono. Harry & compagnia bella sono di proprietà di quel geniaccio della Rowling.

**Note**: le strofe riportate sono tratte dalla canzone "No regrets" di R.Williams. Sinceramente, non ho la più pallida idea di come mi sia venuta fuori questa assurda ff… Bah, si spera che non sia troppo orribile… =_='

**NO REGRETS**

_Tell__ me a story_

_Where__ we all change_

_And we'd live our lives together_

_And not estranged_

Era da parecchie settimane che non faceva un caldo simile.

I raggi dorati del sole di luglio picchiavano senza pietà sul tetto rosso della piccola e contorta casetta che spuntava come dal nulla in mezzo alla campagna. Casa Weasley, per l'esattezza.

La Tana.

Poco lontano, al riparo dalla calura estiva all'ombra di una grossa quercia, Hermione Granger tamburellava con le dita affusolate sul sottile piano metallico del piccolo tavolino. Il suo sguardo era rivolto verso l'alto, perso nella pigra contemplazione dei giochi che la luce creava fra le fronde dell'albero. 

E all'improvviso una risata allegra, due voci che conosceva troppo bene.

La sua attenzione si spostò sulla coppia che, a una certa distanza da lei, sedeva su una panca di legno di fianco alla staccionata che delimitava il cortile della Tana. Si limitò ad osservare per qualche secondo i due giovani mentre fissavano rapiti Grattastinchi che rincorreva una farfalla sul prato.

In quel preciso istante, lui sollevò il capo e i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Il ragazzo le rivolse un sorriso e sollevò una mano in segno di saluto. Hermione si sforzò di replicare nella stessa maniera. Lui parve soddisfatto e tornò a concentrarsi sulle acrobazie del gatto e sulla giovane donna accanto a lui che, in quel momento, gli stava sussurrando qualcosa all'orecchio.

Hermione sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi, stiracchiandosi sulla malferma sedia di ferro.

In un'occasione simile avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi raggiante… beh, se non 'raggiante', perlomeno 'vagamente felice'. Ma nonostante gli sforzi, tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era starsene per i fatti suoi a rimuginare sull'ingiustizia della vita e a farsi il sangue cattivo.

Inutilmente, tra l'altro.

"Ehilà, ti godi il fresco?"

La giovane strega sorrise appena, senza preoccuparsi di aprire gli occhi. "Quale fresco? Fa un caldo soffocante, Ron." 

Lo udì ridacchiare e, finalmente, si decise a guardarlo: aveva appena preso posto vicino a lei, e stava tentando di mettersi comodo sull'altra, traballante sedia. Il suo sguardo, però, era fisso sulle due persone sedute nel cortile della Tana.

"Hai saputo la bella notizia?"

"Affermativo."

"Beh, era prevedibile."

"È vero…"

"Che ne pensi?"

Hermione sollevò un sopracciglio. "Che ne dovrei pensare, scusa?"

Ronald Weasley allungò le braccia verso l'alto per poi portarsele alla nuca, sbadigliando sonoramente. "Non lo so, dimmelo tu."

L'altra gli rivolse un'occhiataccia. "Quando fai così, Ron, mi dai veramente sui nervi…"

Un sorrisetto si allargò sul volto di lui. "E, secondo te, perché lo faccio?"

"Scemo!" replicò lei, mollandogli un pugnetto sul braccio e sforzandosi, senza riuscirvi, di apparire offesa.

Il ragazzo rise di gusto, poi il silenzio calò fra loro. Ron fissava la coppia, lo sguardo di Hermione invece indugiava verso il boschetto che sorgeva vicino alla casa. Solo quando il suono di un'ennesima risata riempì l'aria, la ragazza si decise a focalizzarsi sugli altri due.

"Sembrano schifosamente felici, eh?"

Sulle prime, Ron apparve stupito da quell'uscita. La osservò per qualche istante, scrutando il viso dell'amica in cerca di chissà cosa. Infine, lasciò che un sorriso lieve gli increspasse le labbra.

"Già…"

Hermione tornò a guardare altrove. "Beh, sono contenta per loro…"

"Ah, sì?"

"Sì!" esclamò con forza lei, saltando su quasi fosse stata morsa da una vipera. Quindi, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse apparsa esagerata la propria reazione, abbassò lo sguardo, borbottando qualcosa fra i denti. 

Ron si limitò a guardarla con aria divertita. Al che, Hermione sollevò il capo e lo fissò, irritata.

"Beh? Che hai da fare quella faccia?"

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle, mantenendo quel suo sorrisetto sbilenco che la faceva quasi diventare matta. La ragazza fu sul punto di strillargli contro qualche accidente, ma si trattenne. Sapeva fin troppo bene che non era lui la vera causa del suo malumore. 

Ron, nel frattempo, non sembrava voler mollare.

"Comunque sia, ancora non riesco a credere che Harry si sia deciso a fare il grande passo…"

Senza riuscire a fare nulla per evitarlo, Hermione buttò fuori una risatina aspra. "Era ora che si desse una svegliata! Quella poveraccia di tua sorella non ne poteva più di aspettare!"

Ed era stata proprio Ginny a darle la lieta notizia. La sua mente tornò indietro a quella stessa mattina, al momento in cui era scesa per colazione e l'aveva trovata in cucina. C'erano solo loro due in piedi a quell'ora e, dal modo in cui l'altra si era praticamente illuminata quando lei aveva fatto la sua apparizione nella stanza, Hermione aveva subito intuito che era successo qualcosa. Dannazione, non ricordava di averla mai vista così felice in vita sua… 

Hermione le aveva chiesto cosa diavolo le fosse capitato per renderla così su di giri e, quando l'altra le aveva gettato le braccia al collo esclamando: "Oh, Hermione! Voglio che tu sia la prima a sapere!", inspiegabilmente aveva sentito un brivido ghiacciato correrle lungo la schiena. Tentando di ignorare quella brutta sensazione, si era sforzata di sorridere all'amica.

Subito dopo, Ginny l'aveva detto: "Mio Dio, l'ha fatto, Hermione! È successo ieri sera: si è deciso a chiedermelo!".

E mentre l'altra allungava la mano sinistra e l'anello che portava all'anulare risplendeva nel sole mattutino, Hermione aveva sentito come una lieve fitta al petto. 

"L-Lui ha…"

"Sì!" aveva esclamato l'amica, stringendola in un ennesimo abbraccio. 

Se avesse detto che non se l'aspettava, Hermione avrebbe certamente mentito. Eppure, la notizia l'aveva in qualche modo turbata. E sapeva benissimo anche perché, sebbene stesse tentando con tutte le forze di mandare al diavolo i fantasmi del passato e di essere felice per la sua migliore amica.

Ma quando Ginny, guardandola con quei suoi occhi celesti velati da quel pizzico di malinconia che a Hermione non era sfuggito, le aveva detto: "Sai, ti confesso che fino a ieri ero spaventata… È ridicolo ma, nonostante lui ed io siamo insieme da più di tre anni, avevo una paura folle che fosse ancora innamorato di te…", allora era accaduto.

Le parole di lei erano penetrate nella sua coscienza lentamente, con cautela, e subito non avevano sortito l'effetto che avrebbero avuto appena un minuto più tardi. In quello stesso momento, il resto della famiglia Weasley aveva fatto irruzione in cucina e Ginny non aveva perso un solo secondo, informando subito tutti della novità.

Era stato solo allora che la realizzazione di ciò che stava realmente accadendo l'aveva colpita con tutta la sua intensità. Hermione stava lì, immobile in mezzo all'intera famiglia Weasley che esultava, e tutto ciò che voleva fare era urlare a pieni polmoni. Eppure, si era limitata a rimanere in disparte ad osservare il bel quadretto che aveva davanti, mentre lo stomaco le sprofondava sotto i piedi. Solo qualche minuto più tardi, riconquistato il completo controllo di sé e delle proprie emozioni,  Hermione si era decisa a lasciare la stanza.

Ed era da quella mattina che non aveva fatto altro che evitare tutti. 

Il piano stava funzionando a meraviglia, almeno fino a quando Ron non era strisciato alle sue spalle e aveva deciso di girare il coltello nella piaga.

Il ragazzo in questione scelse quel momento per rompere il silenzio. "Papà non sta più nella pelle, sembra quasi che sia lui quello che deve sposarsi!"

Hermione allungò una mano verso il bicchiere di the ghiacciato appoggiato sul tavolino. "È plausibile…" Accostò il bordo alle labbra e bevve una generosa sorsata. "A non tutti capita di avere come genero una celebrità del calibro di Harry."

Ron ridacchiò. "Hai ragione… Sai, tendo a dimenticare che Harry è il più grande eroe dei nostri tempi…"

"Già… La nostra Ginny ha preso all'amo un pesce bello grosso…"

E pensare che, se solo non fosse stata così stupida, quello stesso pesce avrebbe potuto pescarlo proprio lei…

_I don't want to hate but that's_

_All__ you left me with_

_"È ridicolo ma, nonostante siamo insieme da più di tre anni, avevo una paura folle che lui fosse ancora innamorato di te…"_

Le parole di Ginny continuavano a rimbombarle nella mente, tra le varie cose creandole una certa confusione in testa. E, col passare del tempo, quella confusione invece di scemare aumentava d'intensità. 

Certo, sarebbe una bugia bella e buona dire che Hermione amasse ancora Harry, ma era vero che portava ancora dentro di sé la cicatrice di quella delusione maturata più di cinque anni prima. Aveva sofferto parecchio allora, ma non l'aveva dato a vedere. Non amava mostrarsi debole di fronte agli altri, e soprattutto non desiderava apparire tale agli occhi di quella persona in particolare. Aveva incassato la batosta con un mezzo sorriso ed era andata avanti come se nulla fosse accaduto. Ma non aveva potuto evitare di portare con sé un pizzico della vergogna e del risentimento provati nel momento in cui era stata rifiutata. E così, quando pochi giorni dopo, era stato lui stesso, Harry, a farsi avanti con lei – chiedendole scusa, giurando che non pensava realmente quello che aveva detto, e supplicandola per una seconda possibilità – Hermione l'aveva scambiato per un semplice atto di pietà, una maniera facile facile per mettersi il cuore in pace. E quello non le era piaciuto nemmeno un po'. 

Perciò, aveva deciso di prendersi quella che credeva fosse una piccola, innocente rivincita. La razionale Hermione Granger aveva ceduto al rancore, aveva messo in primo piano il suo orgoglio, e l'aveva ripagato con la sua stessa moneta.

Ma solamente quando aveva visto il dolore nei suoi occhi – così fulmineo ma così chiaro – aveva capito l'errore appena commesso. 

Era comunque troppo tardi.

Harry aveva reagito esattamente come aveva fatto lei in precedenza: aveva sfoderato un sorrisetto di circostanza ed aveva preteso che nulla fosse successo.

_A bitter aftertaste and a fantasy of_

_How__ we all could live_

Tuttavia, da quel giorno, un vago senso di rimorso si era annidato nel cuore di Hermione e non l'aveva più abbandonata. Quello stesso rimpianto che si era riacutizzato alle parole di Ginny. 

E l'aveva portata a farsi quelle stesse domande che si era già posta centinaia di volte.

_Cosa__ sarebbe stato di noi se quella sera lui…?_

_E__ se in quell'occasione io…?_

Domande che però non avrebbero mai avuto risposta, e ora lo sapeva bene. 

La voce di Ron catturò nuovamente la sua attenzione: "La mamma ha già contattato Bill e Charlie…" disse "E quando ha detto a Ginny che voleva almeno tre nipotini, sul viso di Harry ho visto per la prima volta il vero terrore!"

Alla visione mentale della probabile espressione dell'amico, un sorrisetto divertito si fece strada sulle labbra di Hermione e, benché Ron vi scorgesse evidenti segni di una malinconia non del tutto cancellata, fu in parte lieto di aver contribuito a migliorarle almeno un poco l'umore. Decise di cogliere la palla al balzo.

Si grattò il capo e schioccò le dita, come se si fosse appena ricordato di qualcosa. "Ah, dimenticavo… la mamma chiede anche quando noi due ci decidiamo a sposarci, che le dico?"

Il candore con il quale aveva appena esclamato una cosa simile non poté non strapparle una risata. "Bisognerebbe perlomeno stare insieme per un paio d'anni, prima del grande passo… non credi?"

Ron si massaggiò il mento con fare meditabondo. "Giusta osservazione, signorina Granger…" Scosse il capo e sbuffò. "Bah, già troppe complicazioni per i miei gusti!"

Hermione sorrise furbescamente. "Allora saltiamo i preamboli, Weasley!" Si alzò in piedi, fece un inchino cerimonioso ed intonò, con voce profonda: "Vuole sposarmi, signor Ronald Weasley?"

Ron la guardò stralunato, poi quando lei gli fece l'occhiolino, scoppiò a ridere.

Si alzò anche lui e le porse il braccio. "Che ne diresti di una cena, tanto per cominciare?"

Hermione parve ponderare a lungo sull'offerta, poi annuì. "Sì, una cena potrebbe andare…"

I due esplosero in un'ennesima risata e, sottobraccio, si avviarono verso la tana.

Ma mentre attraversavano il prato, Hermione diede un'ultima occhiata dietro di sé. In quel momento, anche Harry le restituì lo sguardo.

E lei sorrise, chiudendo definitivamente il passato nel dimenticatoio. 

_No regrets_

_They__ don't work_

_No regrets now_

_They__ only hurt_

_  
_*the end*


End file.
